La dernière
by Airline
Summary: Premières et dernières fois. Brittany x Santana. Brittana :) Petit OS...


La dernière

Résumé : Premières et dernières fois. Brittany x Santana. Traduction de Last de nightshifted.

Crédits : Traduction d'un One-Shot, Last, de nightshifted. Donc rien ne m'appartient : )

Note : Les entailles/encoches sur la tête de lit sont ma **traduction** de « a notch on the bedpost », censées chacune représenter une conquête ! Je ne trouve pas d'**équivalent français**…

Enjoy, et longue vie au Brittana : p

.  
.

Tout cela avait commencé lorsque M. Schue avait griffonné les mots « première fois » au tableau, puis s'était retourné et leur avait souri de ce sourire flippant de serial killer. Il voulait évidemment dire la première fois qu'ils avaient fait de la musique, mais bien sûr, à la fin de l'heure, ils étaient tous déjà en train d'échanger leurs histoires de dépucelage.

C'était juste un peu embarrassant que la plupart d'entre eux aient perdu leur virginité avec quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce. Juste un peu.

Mais passons, Santana prenait vraiment son pied à regarder tous les autres se tortiller inconfortablement en regardant autour d'eux, essayant de ne pas imaginer leurs camarades complètement nus et se cognant les parties intimes.

Mike et Tina échangèrent un regard complice et un petit baiser et tout le monde lança des petits « aww » parce qu'apparemment c'était encore tous des collégiens.

Artie échangea un sourire avec Brittany et le reste d'entre eux ne fit pas de commentaires.

Quinn jeta un regard noir à Puck et sortit en claquant la porte.

« Cette fille du ghetto avec un joli cul », dit Puck une fois son tour arrivé, le regard tourné vers la porte, se demandant s'il devait courir après Quinn. « Aphasia quelque chose ».

Santana réagit : « La fille qui ressemblait à Jane Adams ? »

« Ouais, c'est ça. Elle a braqué une banque après. Plutôt chaud, non ? »

Santana était complètement d'accord, mais elle l'ignora, essentiellement parce qu'il la regardait comme si elle allait avoir une réponse pour lui maintenant qu'elle était intéressée uniquement par les filles. Connard.

« Billy Fisher », annonça Brittany. « C'était vraiment mal aéré dans sa cabane. »

Le cœur de Santana fit un bond, même si elle était déjà au courant. Elle l'avait fait décrire à Brittany en détail quand elles avaient quatorze ans. Mais maintenant, trois ans plus tard, elle souhaitait n'avoir jamais demandé.

Elle attendit que Rachel commence à parler du fait qu'elle n'avait pas encore expérimenté la pénétration avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la sortie.

« Hey. »

Santana leva les yeux de son casier et regarda Brittany s'approcher d'elle.

« Tu vas bien ? », demanda Brittany, s'appuyant contre son propre casier.

« Rachel Berry et des pénis sont deux choses dont je ne veux pas entendre parler, tout particulièrement en même temps. », répondit Santana, exagérant un roulement d'œil. « Une bande de puceaux s'extasiant sur la façon dont ils veulent que leur première fois soit spéciale ? Non merci. »

Brittany se mordit la lèvre. « Ta première fois était si terrible ? »

Choisissant de se taire, Santana ferma son casier et se tourna vers Brittany, ses yeux traçant le contour du visage de Brittany : ses pommettes, la courbe de sa mâchoire, jusqu'à son cou délicat. Elle se souvint embrasser la peau de Brittany, hésitante, se souvint enfouir son visage dans son cou pendant que Brittany se mouvait de façon experte contre elle. Santana rougit de son souvenir.

Les épaules de Brittany se haussèrent brièvement. « C'est comme tout, faut pratiquer, je suppose. »

Santana hocha la tête, profitant de la perche qui lui était tendue. « Ouais, je suppose. »

Il était tard, et Santana n'était pas exactement sûre de ce à quoi elle s'attendait quand elle s'introduisit dans la chambre de Brittany, mais c'était stupide car ses paumes de main étaient moites et ses genoux tremblèrent légèrement lorsqu'elle entra.

Brittany était assise en tailleur sur son lit, un de ses chats (le gros) affalé sur ses genoux.

« Hey. »

Santana tenta de sourire. « Hey. T'es occupée ? »

Brittany secoua la tête. « Non, Lord T et moi on était juste en train de regarder Boy Meets World. »

Santana regarda autour d'elle, les sourcils froncés. « Mais tu n'as pas de télé dans ta chambre. »

Brittany pointa du doigt le sommet de son armoire, où une petite figurine Bob le Bricoleur faisait face à un globe miniature. Malgré elle, Santana rit.

Brittany sourit et tapota la surface du lit, invitante, et les jambes de Santana bougèrent automatiquement, une devant l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se glisse sur le lit de Brittany. Lord Tubbington roula immédiatement sur le côté et s'enroula autour de sa cuisse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Hein ? »

Brittany haussa les épaules. « Tu peux trainer ici si tu veux, mais tu ressembles à Charity après que je l'ai surprise en train de lire mon journal intime pour la première fois. »

« Je -». Santana se pencha en arrière, son bras effleurant les encoches sculptées dans la tête de lit de Brittany. Elle se poussa violement comme si elle avait été brûlée par les marques. Elle avala sa salive et demanda contre son meilleur jugement. « Laquelle est la mienne ? »

Les yeux de Brittany se posèrent sur les encoches, mais elle resta silencieuse.

Santana se tourna pour regarder derrière elle, laissant le bout de ses doigts caresser la première entaille.

_Billy Fisher._

Santana se déplaça vers la deuxième. « Celle-là ? »

Brittany hésita un instant avant de secouer la tête. « Puck. »

Ravalant le gout amer dans sa bouche, Santana fit glisser son doigt jusqu'à l'encoche suivante, la troisième. « Celle-ci ? »

« Santana », implora Brittany, les yeux abattus. « Arrête. »

Santana hocha la tête, essuyant les larmes qui étaient silencieusement tombées sur ses joues. Cela la blessait d'une façon inexplicable, de savoir qu'elle n'était qu'une entaille parmi tant d'autres.

« Tu étais ma première. », admit enfin Santana.

« Tu m'avais dit- »

« J'ai menti »

« Pourquoi tu l'as fait ? », demanda doucement Brittany, se rapprochant sur le lit.

« Parce que je n'étais pas ta première. », renifla Santana, se sentant stupide et vulnérable et souhaitant pouvoir arrêter de pleurer. « Parce que je voulais t'impressionner. Parce que... Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu saches que tu étais ma première et que je m'en souviendrai toujours. »

« T'es tellement bête parfois. », marmonna Brittany.

Santana releva brusquement la tête, ses larmes s'arrêtant aux mots de Brittany. « Quoi ? »

Sans la prévenir, Brittany prit la main de Santana et la tira hors du lit. Lord T émit un miaulement pour montrer son désaccord quand Santana se poussa mais ne bougea sinon pas d'un poil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », demanda Santana, alors que Brittany poussait le lit du mur contre lequel il était adossé.

Brittany guida la main de Santana jusqu'au lit, enroulant ses doigts autour de la barre en bois jusqu'à ce que Santana sente quelque chose de dur sous le bout de ses doigts ? Brittany desserra son emprise pour permettre à Santana d'explorer l'entaille, cachée entre la tête de lit et le mur.

« C'est la tienne. », lui dit Brittany avec un petit sourire triste.

La poitrine de Santana était douloureuse, sa main tremblante contre le bois du lit. « Que- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? »

« Tu étais différente. », dit simplement Brittany. « Ma mère m'a toujours dit que lorsque je trouverai quelqu'un avec qui je voulais passer le reste de ma vie, je le saurai. »

« Brittany.. »

« Le premier ne veut rien dire s'il n'est pas aussi le dernier », continua Brittany. « Je ne vais pas me marier avec Billy Fisher, Santana. »

_Parce que tu vas te marier avec moi_, voulut dire Santana, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas le moment. Alors elle choisit d'attirer Brittany plus près d'elle et de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle faillit pleurer au premier gout de Brittany sur sa langue.

Un rire s'échappa de la gorge de Brittany quand Santana l'allongea sur le lit et s'étendit à côté d'elle. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent.

Santana prit une importante décision.

Aussi longtemps que Brittany voudrait d'elle, elle sera la dernière de Brittany.

Fin.

.

Un **commentaire** ? Une **critique** ? Un **compliment** ? Une **requête pour une nouvelle traduction** ? BIM, review !

Je traduis plein d'autres fic', Brittana, Heya et bientôt Quintana.. Restez dans le coin !

: )

Chloé.


End file.
